dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Croeya
Not to be confused with Croatia Croeya is a transcontinental unitary sovereign state located mainly in South America, with some territories in North America. The official languages are Portuguese and Indonesian. The regional languages are English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Malay. The capital of the country, Needale, is the largest city in the country and it has 11.7 million residents, while the country actually has around 46.3 million residents. History Climate Economy Croeya has a GDP of CEB36.4 trillion (US$36.2 trillion). The Croeya Bolt is the currency for the nation. One of the biggest stock-marketed companies, like Hammertronics, Houndex, Nixa, Tinder Star Computers, and Mazesun are headquartered and based in Croeya. Territories Croeya has two states, East Croeyan State and West Croeyan State. Culture Education The school days are from Monday to Friday. The school time is 8:30am-2:30pm while the average is 8:20am-2:45pm. The schools are off 1 weeks for Autumn break, 3 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to January), 1 weeks for Mid-Winter break, 2 weeks for Easter or Spring break, 2 months for Summer break, 1 weeks of Late Spring break And Eid Al-Fitr. Media The TV Broadcasters are: Indonesian * CT1 * CT2 * CT3 * CT24 (News and Sports broadcaster) * CT Kidstoon * TVIC (Formerly ATIC, MPTI And VTC) * RTC * SNTC * GCTV * UCT * TTC * CNT * TVPC * TRC 1 (Public broadcaster) * TRC 2 (Public broadcaster) * TRC 3 (Public broadcaster) * TRC 4 (Public broadcaster) * LLTV (News broadcaster) * TBC (News broadcaster) * CNN Croeya (News broadcaster) Portuguese * Rede RCT 1 * Rede RCT 2 * Rede Kosmox * Rede XDS The radio broadcasters are CTC Radio, RRC, Globeworks and RMC. Pay television providers are DirecTV, PixelPlay PixFiber, Vortexrover Cable Network and Sky Croeya. Telecommunications providers are InnoTel, PixelPlay PixFiber, Allico, Telkom Croeya, Croeyasel, Jetkom and Diamondway Mobile. Film companies are CTC Pictures, RCT Filmes, Clocktale Film, Silversphere Filmworks, Interart Productions, Zion Studios and Imagipix Entertainment. Croeya has the Rating Penasihat Croeya system. Population The population of the country is about 46,318,915. (2016 estimate) Languages People/Trends *Croeya's currency is bolts. *Croeya has two official languages: Indonesian and Portuguese. *Croeya has seven regional languages: English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Korean and Malay *Croeya's current population is about 46.3 million people. *Marriage age is 18. *The driving age is 17. *The age for becoming an adult is 18. *The average age is 51 in Croeya. *When referring to something belonging to Croeya, it is referred to as "Croeyan". Events * Notable events in Croeya since the 19th century * Notable events in Croeya since the 1900s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1910s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1920s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1930s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1940s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1950s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1960s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1970s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1980s * Notable events in Croeya since the 1990s * Notable events in Croeya since the 2000s * Notable events in Croeya since the 2010s Politics * Croeya has 6 political parties, that were Partai Croeya Universal, Partai Croeya Liberal, Partai Evolusi Croeya, Partai Loyalis Croeya Modern, Partai Komunitas Croeya Baru and Partai Demokrat Croeya. Sports The national sports are American football, Baseball, Basketball, Ice hockey and Soccer. Landscape Incidents Technology * Croeya's cars drive on the left, similar to the El Kadsre, Japan, Australia and Indonesia. * Croeya's standard plug sockets are Type C and F, similar to the Indonesia. * Croeya uses PAL display format for television, movies, video game consoles and computers, while NTSC display format for some video game consoles, similar to Indonesia, Malaysia, Australia, El Kadsre, Ireland, Mahri, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, Sentan, the United Kingdom, Vicnora, Alexonia, etc. * Croeya's official (and national) web browsers are Hammertronics Letzelle (primary) and Tinder Star Computers Thunawei (secondary). * Croeya has three operating systems called Hammertronics HT-AOS (most popular, national, official, and primary), Tinder Star Computers Scalelace (secondary), and Kotakia OS (tertiary). * Croeya has three mobile phone companies, Robelfone, Eichmann and Mazesun. * Croeya has two country-owned car companies, Electrorks and Houndex * Croeya has two country-owned motorcycle companies, Nixa and Houndex * Croeya has two very own game consoles currently, Tinder Star Computers PowerBox and Sixtendo SpecterStation series. Crime Cuisine Category:Croeya Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in South America Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Unitary Presidents Category:Fictional countries in South America Category:South America Category:Countries established in 1945 Category:Transcontinental countries Category:North America Category:1940s Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:1940s establishments Category:1945 Category:1945 establishments